Não Há Lua Para Contemplar Sozinho
by Lollipop Freak
Summary: [COMPLETO] [DianaxLeona e um pouco de CaitxVi] Diana está na liga e Leona não sabe se está preparada para enfrentar seu calcanhar de aquiles. Será que ela terá coragem de resolver anos de desentendimento e sentimentos mal reprimidos sem precisar derramar uma gota de sangue? AVISO: FIC YURI F/F e há LEMON/ORANGE nos capítulos 3 e 4.
1. Chapter 1

_**Estreando a sessão yuri de LOLBR aqui. Recomendo ouvir a musica Ain't No Sunshine, de Bill Withers durante a leitura dessa fic.**_

_**Como sempre, Leona, Diana (C) Riot Games.**_

_**Deleite-se. =D**_

O instituto da Guerra lentamente amanhecia com nuvens cinzentas e leves brisas frias. Hoje seria um dia incomum, não fosse o fato de não haver tempo ruim para partidas. Já cedo os campeões se preparavam apropriadamente e daqui a poucas horas se poderá ouvir o burburinho pelos corredores. Leona sentia que hoje seria um dia neutro, ela fazia sua caminhada matinal antes dos primeiros raios de sol serem vistos, mesmo escondidos pelas nuvens. A Escolhida do Sol sempre percorria o mesmo caminho - curto e próximo do instituto- mas hoje ela sentia que queria fazer algo diferente, sentia uma estranha vontade de se libertar dar sua rotina.

_Ela apenas queria quebrar suas regras._

Virou-se então para o lado oposto de onde estava e caminhou para o jardim que era distante da extravagante morada dos campeões. Más línguas dizem que o outro jardim do instituto é sombriamente diferente do principal, que serve apenas como lugar de encontros secretos devido à dificuldade de acertar os caminhos sinuosos, exatamente como é em Twisted Treeline. Não que Leona acreditasse em boatos, mas esse... Não. Ela não podia acreditar tão cegamente nisso. Não como quando era criança e ouvia sempre o que seus amigos diziam, espacialmente uma menina de olhos cinzentos que dizia coisa com coisa sobre a lua e o sol chamada Di-

- Diana..? Leona se perdeu de seus pensamentos quando avistou uma silhueta pálida em uma posição bem conhecida por ela. A silhueta em questão estava ajoelhada na grama molhada, aparentemente meditando. A ruiva esfregou os olhos para ter certeza se era mesmo sua ex-melhor amiga e não apenas coisas da sua cabeça, mas Diana continuava ali firme como pedra sem notar a sua presença.

- Então era verdade... Leona hesitou por um momento. Sendo ela uma campeã popular e bem social, sempre acaba sabendo de um boato ou outro. Andou ouvindo por ai sobre uma nova campeã para a Liga vinda de Monte Targon, mas ela nunca imaginaria que seria Diana. Suspeitam que o principal motivo de Diana estar ali é assassinar a Campeã do Sol e fazer da noite o único ciclo eterno do dia, e os mais informados dizem que seu objetivo é revelar a verdade por trás das ações dos Solari sobre toda Valoran e retomar sua antiga seita Lunari. Quisera Leona acreditar que tudo não passasse de mentiras, mas ela mesma ouviu do seu mais confiável ancião as atrocidades que Diana cometeu durante sua ausência em Monte Targon.

Será que sua antiga amiga de infância finalmente enlouqueceu? Se há alguma chance de descobrir a verdade, a hora é agora... Mas Leona não podia. Seu forte e cego senso de dever não permitia. Sua única permissão era seguir conforme a cultura Solari: Fazer o herege pagar por sua heresia, seja ele amigo, parente, cachorro ou cônjuge. Sem exceções. Tudo que ela podia fazer era aguardar o inevitável dia em que tiver de enfrentar Diana. Mal sabia Leona que este dia estava mais próximo do que podia imaginar...

Com as nuvens iluminadas em tom alaranjado, o primeiro sinal anunciando os horários das partidas tocava. Tão cedo e a primeira partida já estava marcada para daqui a duas horas e meia. Tempo suficiente para Leona se preparar e seguir para o saguão de escolha dos campeões. E foi o que fez antes de olhar uma última vez para trás e notar que Diana já não estava mais no jardim.

A Lunari também mantinha velhos hábitos noturnos. Passar noites em claro observando o céu era um deles, até mesmo em companhia das nuvens e do frio. Certamente uma atitude fora do comum para os que vivem no instituto, que até então só fizeram lançar olhares tortuosos para Diana. Sua aura fria e sombria os intimidava e sua marca da heresia Lunari apenas comprovava seu passado manchado. Não que ela desejasse fazer amigos ali, ela apenas _ansiava_ por enfrentar sua inimiga mortal: Campeã do Sol Leona, O Alvorecer Radiante.

_Com um pouco de sorte o grande dia não demoraria a chegar._

Antes mesmo de ouvir o anuncio da primeira partida, Diana já se andava para dentro do instituto e começar seu tedioso momento de socialização forcada. Não Faltava muito para a primeira seleção de campeões, todos os lutadores aguardavam no enorme salão. Burburinhos eram ouvidos de canto a canto. Algumas palavras amistosas e outras nem tanto, mas nada que necessite ser resolvido fora dos Campos da Justiça. Os primeiros campeões iam sendo escolhidos por seus invocadores. Diana estreitou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado e deu um passo à frente, recitando sua frase de batalha. Ela era a última escolha de seu time. Sua rota seria a Mid. De certa forma esperava ouvir o nome de Leona ser chamado pelo time inimigo, entretanto suas esperanças diminuíam a cada campeão que subia a plataforma. Por fim Diana teria o Yordle Teemo como seu principal oponente.

Leona decidiu assistir a partida. Notou como Diana estava diferente, muito longe de parecer aquela menina tímida que dividia a espada e o livro com ela. Observava o modo como a Lunari atacava o pequeno Teemo, parecia estar determinada em tirar sua vida a todo custo, e não demorou para o pequeno caçador ser o primeiro abate da partida.

- Pobrezinho...Ele é fofinho demais para morrer desse jeito. Dizia Fiora com seu sotaque carregado ao lado de Leona, que apenas concordou com um aceno sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos da partida.

- Qualé! Esse nanico dos internos merece mesmo uma lição. Gritava Vi com uma lata na mão. Caitlyn estava do seu lado e reprovava a atitude irresponsável de Vi beber em plena manhã. Percebendo a cara zangada da amiga, Vi a abraçou com mão que estava livre. - Não concorda Cupcake?

- Se você se atrever a descer essa mão eu vou te prender por abuso de oficial. Vi apenas sorriu e se virou completamente para Caitlyn para beijar o rosto da morena.

- Então temos um problema Cupcake, eu também sou oficial. E voltou sua atenção Para a partida sem se preocupar com o rosto vermelho de raiva da Xerife.

Leona não sabia o que pensar ao presenciar a cena. Ela sabia que as Melhores de Piltover tinham esse tipo de relacionamento e que elas não faziam questão de esconder. De certa forma se lembrou de como ela era totalmente diferente de Diana e ainda assim sempre tinham o que conversar. Riu timidamente e voltou a assistir à partida que parecia favorável para o time de Diana. Pouco mais de trinta minutos depois a partida acaba com a vitória do time azul.

O coração da Rakkor acelerou ao ver Diana pisando fora da plataforma de teleporte. Sua roupa tinha pequenos cortes na área dos ombros, braços e pernas. Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente e Leona não reconheceu nenhum sentimento no olhar de Diana. Era um olhar inexpressivo, tão diferente do seu olhar vívido e brilhante. Instintivamente deu alguns passos em direção a Lunari, ver as feridas em sua amiga apertava o coração bondoso. Diana percebeu a aproximação de Leona e internamente sentiu o ódio ferver seu sangue, mas tendo ela assinado os termos de boa conduta e não agressão fora dos campos de batalha, apenas a olhou com o máximo de indiferença que pôde. Leona por sua vez queria tocá-la, chegou até a levantar seus braços para tocar o braço injuriado de Diana, mas rapidamente recuou o gesto e suspirou. Queria ela não ser tão disciplinada. Queria apenas ser livre em suas escolhas. Nunca desejou enfrentar Diana nos Campos da Justiça, não ela como uma executora e sua ex melhor amiga uma criminosa. Suspirou mais uma vez e mais dolorosamente, se virando e caminhando para a direção oposta.

O restante do dia foi uma tediosa rotina de aguardar a escolha dos invocadores e treinar nas poucas horas vagas, e isso foi se repetindo ao longo das semanas e meses. Novos campeões entravam nesse meio tempo, e Diana mantinha o comportamento recluso e de pouca intimidade - apesar de já não mais receber os olhares tortos das pessoas. Podia dizer que já se acostumou com o ambiente multicultural do instituto e sem dúvidas seu tempo na liga favoreceu e muito suas pesquisas.

Diana continuava a sair na calada da noite para observar o céu e fazer pequenas preces para sua lua salvadora. Pedia sempre a mesma coisa: Ter o sangue de Leona em sua espada e toda a glória dos Lunari de volta. Dormia e acordava com esse objetivo. Seu rancor era maior do que o sentimento que ainda tinha por Leona. _Sim, Diana amava Leona._ Mas não conseguia perdoá-la por ter sido abandonada em Monte Targon, logo em um tempo tão amargo. Leona tinha feito sua escolha. Tinha abdicado do amor quando resolveu se compromissar com os deveres Solari na Liga. Diana já a tinha perdoado pelo breve afastamento por conta das necessidades dos Solari e a atitude indiferente para com suas pesquisas, porém..._Ver Leona concordar em servir um pedido sem propósito foi demais para a descendente Lunari._

Levantou de sua posição meditativa quando sentiu os primeiro raios febris do lhe esmurrar a face, tão cruelmente a expulsava com sua luz alaranjada. Diana certamente não pertencia ao dia. Tocou a própria face sensível e seguiu para dentro do Instituto. Hoje iria dormir as poucas horas que lhe restavam antes do início das partidas. Chegando ao salão pôde ouvir o mesmo burburinho de sempre. Por mais que se afastasse, ela ainda ouviria o barulho das conversas. Outros campeões faziam uma silenciosa companhia a Diana e ela sem dúvidas ignorava a presença deles ali. Pouco ela se importava com o que pensassem, contanto que não insultem sua benevolente Lua.

Caminhou a passos lentos e cautelosos quando ouviu seu nome. Desta vez ela foi a primeira escolhida, estava até que bem popular entre os invocadores -apesar de normalmente não obedecer nenhum comando que recebe. Depois dela convocaram a Rainha Aranha elise, a Raposa de Nove Caudas Ahri e a melhor dupla de Piltover: Caitlyn e Vi.

Diana observava o time inimigo ser montado. Curiosamente alguns campeões tinham alguma ligação uns com os outros, como as Demacianas Fiora e Quinn. Já de Leblanc e Zyra ela não sabia muita coisa, apenas observava indiferente as duas caminharem para a plataforma de teleporte. Mas ainda faltava alguém... De certa forma a Lunari não criava mais expectativas de enfrentar Leona nos campos da justiça, não depois de saber que os invocadores tinham sido instruídos pelo Ancião Solari a evitar confronto entre elas. Ela amaldiçoava profundamente o velhote entre um rangido de dentes e uma pisada propositalmente audível na plataforma, quando..

- Você pagará por sua heresia, Diana! Esbravejou Leona em tom desafiador. Diana não conteve a surpresa. Olhou fixamente nos olhos da Solari antes de sorrir seu sorriso mais perverso para a aurora radiante.

_Finalmente o impasse entre os Solari e os Lunari, O Escarnio da Lua e o Alvorecer Radiante poderá ser resolvido_.

_**Olá pessoas :V Eu estava com a idéia de escrever como elas se reencontrariam depois de tanto tempo afastadas, e deu nisso que vocês acabaram de ler XP**_

_**Eu me diverti bastante escrevendo sobre essas duas e esse é só o começo, ainda tenho muitas idéias pela frente, e outros ships para explorar, por isso comentem seu mais perversos ships!**_

_**(Infelizmente só shipo casais yuri, mas... **__**Se o ship for convincente, to dentro!) :P **_

_**P.s: Feliz natal gurizada! \o/ **_

_**Eu Repostei os capítulos e adicionei os dois capitulos Orange que faltava, hehehe. Agora a fic está mais do que completa, mas não se preucupem…outras fics com participações especiais virão!**_

_**Cya~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recomendo ouvir Billy Bragg - There Will Be A Reckoning durante a leitura. **__**[Juro que essa bagaça ta quase virando song fic XD] PS: Talvez esse cap seja meio OOC [out of character], mas levando em conta que os rioters não fazem muitos comentários sobre a personalidade dos personagens, acho que tá valendo.**_

_**Deleite-se! o/**_

* * *

Diana foi cumprimentada com saudações amistosas pelo seu time. Estava um pouco surpresa pelo comportamento amigável das colegas. Era raro ela sentir alguma empatia por seus aliados, geralmente ela os ignorava. Não suportava ver alguns aliados se perderem no próprio ego ou na própria imbecilidade, mas seu novo time parecia diferente. Acenou educadamente e se virou para o vendedor. Pegou o Tomo Amplificador e percebeu um olhar curioso vindo de uma das campeãs.

- Bela escolha Dear, apesar de eu achar que para nós magos é sempre bom começar pelo Anel de Doran.

- Não sei cara Elise, dependendo da experiência do meu invocador eu também começo com Tomo Amplificador e alguns potes de mana. Falando em invocador...A escolha do outro time foi um tanto diferente, não acham ? Dizia Ahri pegando sedutoramente o item pela mão do pequeno vendedor e jogando um beijo no ar em agradecimento.

- Verdade. Assim fica meio difícil deduzir quem vamos enfrentar na lane. Elise apoiou suas mãos no queixo suavemente, completando. - Até ouvi por aí que o alto conselho não queria que a Diana enfrentasse Leona diretamente. Me pergunto o porque..

_Diana apenas estreitou seus olhos._

- Eu _vou_ enfrentrar Leona independente da Lane em que ela estiver.

- Oh. Admiro muito sua confiança, mas e se ela for suporte no Bot?

- Eu certamente não vou perder minha oportunidade, Rainha Aranha.

- Pelo jeito que fala faz parecer que vocês têm assuntos sexuais não resolvidos... Ahri sorria maliciosamente.

_Diana rangeu os dentes. A pouca empatia que Diana sentia pela raposa foi se esvaindo lentamente._

- Não teste minha paciência, Raposa de Nove Caudas.

- Claro que não! Além do mais... Ahri circundou Diana e a abraçou por trás, enlaçando sua cauda em seu torno e deixando a ponta brincar com o queixo pontudo da Lunari. – Eu quero te ajudar. Se nada se resolver entre vocês, me procure. E então se afastou de Diana antes que ela revidasse agressivamente.

_Elise apenas ria da situação._

- Não faça essa cara, Dear. Ahri está só sendo Ahri. Mas.. Independente de quem for, me será uma deliciosa refeição..Não? Elise piscou e se aproximou de uma distraída Caitlyn e uma impaciente Vi.

- Com o que eu começo dessa vez...? Dano ou velocidade de ataque? Sussurrava uma indecisa Caitlyn enquanto tentava escolher seus itens iniciais.

- Pega qualquer coisa ai, ou tu vai ficar pra trás Cupcake! Vi que estava ao lado pegou o Escudo de Doran e sorriu ao ver a cara zangada de Caitlyn

- Vi...

–Não faz diferença o que você vai comprar, Cait. Porque eu vou ser sua escolta.

_A Xerife deu o seu olhar mais desconfiado para Vi e suspirou._

- Lâmina de Doran então. Vi Sorriu orgulhosa e pegou Caitlyn pela mão e a conduziu para a botlane. As demais desejaram sorte umas pras outras e seguiram para as suas respectivas lanes.

* * *

Elise e Diana caminharam lado a lado pela toplane caladas. A curiosidade de saber quem seria seus oponentes era alta. A ex-Solari torcia internamente para encarar Leona de uma vez por todas e Elise apenas esperava encontrar a intitulada Acensão dos Espinhos, o que não aconteceu. O olhar prateado de Diana se estreitou ao reconhecer o brilho dourado vindo do horizonte. Hoje a sorte finalmente lhe sorriu... Se segurava para não atacar a Solari antes da chegada dos minions e estragar sua posição defensiva. Preferiu se Esconder entre os arbustos enquanto Elise avançava com os minions. Seu coração batia acelerado ao ouvir cada passo vindo das botas laminadas de Leona.

- Uma pena, quem eu esperava enfrentar está no bot... Elise apenas recebeu o silêncio de Diana e o sorriso de sua oponente em resposta.

- Nem todos têm sorte. Quinn Deu de ombros.

- Não tem problema, depois faço uma visita a ela.

- Só se eu deixar! Quinn ordenou seu pássaro Valor para atacar Elise. Leona acompanhou o ataque de sua parceria ainda sem perceber a presença de Diana. Sentiu os primeiros brilhos lunares lhe atingir de surpresa e logo revidou com seu próprio brilho. Vendo sua desvantagem, Diana tentou recuar esperando sua colega tentar evitar o avanço das tropas, mas foi atordoada por Leona.

- Da próxima vez deixe sua marca. Provocou a Solari batendo os punhos contra a própria armadura.

- Você já me deixou a sua. Apontou para a marca brilhante na sua testa. Sua voz era mais fria que o ar das noites de inverno - capaz de tirar o ar que se respira, e essa foi a sensação deixada em Leona. Tomando o liquido vermelho regenerador de vida, Diana não mais hesitou e voltou a defender sua torre, sem deixar de focar apenas em Leona. Elise tentava acompanhar a Lunari, mas logo foi forçada a recuar. Quinn tentava ao máximo cobrir sua colega, mas as aranhas de Elise a afastava.

No momento não havia outra escolha para Quinn e Leona se não farmar e defender sua torre. Houve poucas brechas para voltar para a base sem o risco de perder a torre, então as duas combinaram de uma ir depois da outra quando necessário e assim conseguir manter a luta equilibrada, porém Elise e Diana ainda mantinham vantagem.A voz do invocador de Diana ecoava em sua mente, pedindo para voltar para a base comprar mais suprimentos.

_Diana grunhiu._

- Quieto. Eu tenho um assunto pessoal para resolver aqui. - E ordenou seu invocador para não mais interrompê-la. Sentindo a forte energia vinda das duas, o invocador de Leona perguntou se seria realmente prudente deixa-las agir por conta própria. – Por favor. Eu posso lidar com ela. Leona fitava Diana diretamente diante o pedido. Seu invocador suspirou pesadamente ao desfazer a ligação mental com a Solari.

Com a partida beirando os quinze minutos a tensão entre a escolhida do sol e a escolhida da lua aumentava, dando impressão que aquela luta pertencia apenas a elas. A luz entre elas era forte o bastante para cegar suas colegas, que começaram a se afastar.

- Resolvam o que tiverem de resolver, Dear. Prefiro não ficar entre vocês... Disse Elise enquanto se teleportava para a base, sabendo que Diana estava concentrada demais para notar sua falta. Percebendo que Zyra e Fiora estavam tendo problemas com o gank de Ahri na bot Lane, Quinn decidiu recuar para ajudá-las, recebendo o consentimento de Leona.

- Tem certeza? Eu posso ficar se precisar.

- Volte, eu posso cuidar de Diana sozinha. Nossos aliados precisam de você mais do que eu agora.

- Fique alerta, Leona. Valor,vamos! E desceu pelo rio.

Leona sabia que estava em desvantagem. Sua única opção agora era se proteger embaixo da torre, visto que Diana já tinha sua ultimate, e ela não. A Lunari mantinha uma expressão concentrada, mas ostentava um sorriso perverso na face. Aproveitou o avanço dos minions na torre roxa para se aproximar de Leona o suficiente para não dar nem levar dano. O sorriso só fez aumentar ao ver sua inimiga recuar a cada passo que dava.

- O que houve, Sunbitch? Está com medo de mim? Logo você, a Escolhida do Sol? Diana Finalmente usou suas palavras depois te tanto tempo calada.

- Prefiro não me arriscar. A Solari tinha apreensão na voz. Não estava certa das intenções da Lunari tampouco pretendia mostrar suas próprias emoções, apesar das emoções de Diana estar bem estampadas.

- Não se preocupe, por hora só vou usar palavras.

- Confio mais nesta torre do que nessa sua boca herege.

- Como se você sequer confiasse em mim. O tom ligeiramente magoado na voz foi claramente percebido por Leona, que não se abateu.

- Talvez eu confiasse antes...Afinal você também foi uma Solari.

- ...E dai? Não teria sido o mesmo se eu fosse Rakkor?

_Breve silencio._

Leona não sabia o que pensar realmente. E nem desejava pensar agora. Tudo o que queria era fazer Diana pagar pela sua heresia, seus assassinatos injustificáveis. Se há uma coisa que Leona não consegue perdoar, é pessoas tirando a vida umas das outras covardemente. Mas será que Diana realmente não teve motivos, como os anciões disseram? Ela precisava descobrir...

- Diana... Suspirou, olhando para o chão e baixando sua espada e sua armadura. - O que você fez não tem perdão.

_E Então olhou profundamente nos olhos de Diana._

- Oh. Diana Mudou sua postura agressiva brevemente. - Não estou aqui em busca do seu perdão. Eu vim em busca do seu bondoso coração Solari para cravar minha espada. E então ergueu uma sobrancelha. - E não me olhe assim.

- Assim como? Leona continuava a olhar sem entender.

- Exatamente do jeito que você está olhando agora. Tão piedosa e acolhedora que está me dando náuseas.

- Quer saber? Eu sinto falta do seu antigo olhar. Era mais humano.

- De quê me importa a humanidade? Todos me viraram as costas. Inclusive você. _Logo você_... As ultimas duas palavras de Diana foram sussurradas com remorso.

- Você sabe que não foi assim. Era minha obrigação como Campeã do Sol participar da liga.

- Use suas desculpas como bem entender. Estou viva, é o que importa. Já você... Diana voltou a sua posição agressiva. - Não por muito tempo.

- É o que veremos...!

Erguendo sua espada e escudo, Leona avançou ferozmente em Diana e a atordoou por alguns segundos. Pensando em não ser incomodada novamente pelos seus colegas de time, Diana instintivamente ativou sua Cascata Lívida e se afastou da torre para entrar na jungle, e foi automaticamente seguida pela Solari.

_Agora mais do que sozinhas estavam. Nenhun minion, campeão ou torre para impedi-las._

Diana recuou para atacou Leona com todo seu ódio pelos Solari. Um brilho prateado cegou a tanker, que automaticamente ergueu seu escudo para bloquear e revidar os próximos ataques. Seu corpo se movia brutalmente a cada investida da herege. Há tempos não lutava tão livremente como agora, na maioria de suas partidas apenas executa a função de suporte – não que Leona não goste de proteger seus aliados, mas sendo ela uma guerreira Rakkor de sangue puro correndo em suas veias, recusar um desafio está longe de ser uma opção. Especialmente se o desafio vier de Diana, que por tanto tempo foi sua amiga fiel antes mesmo de seguir o caminho religioso dos Solari.

A Escolhida do Sol agia tão instintivamente que parecia estar em transe, e talvez ela estivesse mesmo. Lutar contra Diana causava a ela emoções difíceis de entender. Sentia raiva por ter deixado a Lunari em Monte Targon numa época tão difícil para elas. Sentia remorso por não ter protegido decentemente sua lua alva depois que se tornou tão ocupada com seus deveres de Avatar do sol, arrependimento por acusá-la de heresia igual a todos os outros Solari em vez de ter tirado satisfações no mesmo dia em que viu Diana no instituto, e por fim pena por tudo ter acontecido desse jeito. Mas o que ela mais sentia naquele exato momento era nostalgia... Nostalgia? Tantas coisas dolorosas se passaram desde sua adolescência até que por um breve momento viu todo seu passado com Diana correr por seus olhos.

_Eis que o maior dos sentimentos gritou em seu coração: Saudade. _

Tão forte que foi capaz de fazer a Alvorada Radiante baixar a guarda. Diana não pensou duas vezes e se jogou em Leona com toda força e fúria. Ambas rolaram no chão tamanha violência do impacto. Não dando o braço a torcer tão facilmente Leona tentava se manter por cima da herege, mas a falta da espada e escudo, fora o peso da armadura e a pouca energia fez ela ser rendida rapidamente.

- Seu crepúsculo se aproxima. A Lunari estampava seu sorriso triunfante enquanto fitava profundamente os olhos âmbar da mulher de pele levemente bronzeada. Leona não fez questão de afastar Diana de si. Apenas olhou fundo nos olhos prateados da outra, esperando o golpe final que não veio. Diana estava hipnotizada pelo olhos de Leona o suficiente para perder qualquer reação. Ela tentava disfarçar o prazer de sentir o calor nostálgico da Rakkor, mas o arrepio do seu corpo pulsante a denunciava.

- Sabe...Eu senti sua falta. Leona disparou com sua voz firme porém arfante, confundido a herege. Uma clara expressão interrogativa surgiu no rosto pálido. - A gente sempre fazia isso, lembra? Você me provocava e fugia para eu correr atrás de você.

Diana sequer se moveu, ainda prendia fortemente os braços da outra com seus próprios. Seus rostos estavam a Poucos centímetros um do outro, e seio sobre seio. Leona continuou.

- Senti falta das nossas fugas e dos castigos que a gente levava por cabular nossos estudos. Senti falta até mesmo das suas manias esquisitas. Mas...- Virou seu rosto para o lado, deixando a cor carmim invadir seu rosto, e então voltou a fitar Diana. -...Nada em Valoran me fez sentir mais falta do que seu abraço.

O corpo de Diana se arrepiou com as palavras da Solari. Não imaginava que Leona ainda se lembrava de tudo. Ela julgava ser a única a se importar com o passado e a querer que tudo fosse de outro jeito. Agora mais do que nunca quem baixou a guarda foi ela. Os olhos prateados brilharam intensamente em reação aos olhos âmbar. Os segundos que se passaram pareciam uma eternidade até Diana finalmente responder:

- É isso que você quer fazer agora, me abraçar? Foi o que conseguiu dizer com sua voz em fio. Leona apenas deu um leve aceno em resposta.

Diana largou sua espada e descolou seu corpo da outra para deixar Leona abraçá-la com todo o calor que podia gerar. O abraço era forte e o brilho entre elas era tão intenso que brevemente revelou suas posições no mapa, Não que a essa hora elas fossem incomodadas. O resto do time estava ocupado com seus próprios adversários. Leona fitou novamente Diana e passeou sua mão pelo rosto e pescoço de Diana enquanto o brilho aos poucos diminuía.

- Droga, eu realmente senti falta disso. Disse Leona sem pensar em largar a Lunari.

- Sabe como é. Abraçando heresia você abraça a herege de brinde. Diana sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo a Rakkor suspirar.

- Não force a barra, Diana. Suas piadas ainda não têm graça.

- Oh. Não estou forçando a barra. Diana deslizou seus dedos pela barriga coberta de leona e tocou um ponto fraco. – _Isto_é forçar a barra.

A Escolhida do Sol deu um leve gemido de dor e arqueou o corpo involuntariamente ao sentir a onda de desconforto causada pelo toque. Estreitando seus olhos para Diana, Leona sorriu perversamente fazendo a Escolhida da Lua ficar séria. Estalou os dedos se preparado para contra atacar com cócegas, sabendo que a outra odeia profundamente levar cócegas. Prevendo a fuga de Diana, Leona empurrou a Lunari para trás, capturando o corpo dela com o seu próprio e iniciando as torturantes cócegas. Ela ignorava o misto de dor e risos forçados e apenas parou quando viu que Diana já tinha recebido castigo suficiente.

- Quem diria... Ainda há um pingo de maldade escondido entre tanta bondade. Diana dizia pausadamente, tentando recuperar o ar.

- Se me lembro bem você tem outro ponto fraco... Leona tateou a lateral do corpo de Diana suavemente até chegar na área coberta apenas pelo tecido escuro. -... Bem aqui! Então tocou a área descoberta pela armadura repetidamente, completando a onda de torturas.

Suas mãos agora afagavam carinhosamente os cabelos prateados. Leona não conseguia evitar, por tantas vezes elas agiram desta forma que todas essas reações eram naturais. Diana fechou os olhos sentindo a onda saudosa percorrer a espinha. Suas mãos enlaçaram as costas da Solari em resposta ao afago. Leona deitou sua cabeça no colo de Diana, ouvindo o coração da Lunari bater tão rápido quanto o seu. E mais lembranças voavam pela sua cabeça.

- Eles poderiam ter te perfurado aqui... Leona afastou a mão dos cabelos de Diana e deslizou a ponta dos dedos levemente pelo busto coberto pela armadura em forma de lua, segurando o pranto.

- Ė, Poderiam... Diana afastou as lagrimas dos olhos de Leona carinhosamente. - Mas não fizeram, raio de sol... O antigo apelido correu livre da boca de Diana sem ela mesma perceber. A Rakkor sorriu radiante e ergueu sua cabeça para observar uma expressão curiosa em Diana.

- Você ainda lembra. Inclinou seu corpo para fentre, deixando seus labios passearem pelo ao pescoço da Lunari. - Será que você também lembra disso...? Ela tinha malicia no seu tom de voz. Uma malicia bem conhecida por Diana, que não negava estar gostando de ser seduzida pela rakkor e até inclinou seu pescoço permitindo maior contato da boca carnuda de Leona.

- Talvez tenha coisas que eu ainda queira fazer junto a você, como.. - Diana levou uma das mãos que antes pousavam nas costas de Leona para a nuca, fazendo seus lábios encontrar a orelha da Rakkor. - Te mostrar como se forma um eclipse. Disse lentamente sabendo a reação que seu tom causaria em Leona.

- Mas é bem simples...Leona levantou seu corpo para ficar olhos nos olhos da Lunari enquanto deslizava suas coxas propositalmente entre as pernas pálidas porém alvas de Diana. Ela não podia conter o desejo que Leona a despertava e ficou quase impossível quando sentiu a respiração quente da Solari em suas bochechas e viu a boca entreaberta se aproximar lentamente da sua.

- Se ainda me lembro, A lua fica entre o sol e eles então...

- Então... Repetia entreabrindo sua própria boca.

Com lábios a poucos milímetros um do outro uma brilhante aura azulada circundou as duas, forçando se afastarem. Ao que tudo indica a partida terminou com a vitória do time roxo e estava era hora de voltar para o instituto.

* * *

Leona caminhava para fora do piso de teleporte entre um xingamento e outro enquanto Diana apenas a acompanhava sem dizer uma palavra. Estava igualmente furiosa.

– Dá pra acreditar? Como eles tiveram a coragem de nos interromper daquele jeito? Sua voz ia sendo abafada conforme elas se afastavam.

Quinn ainda estava na plataforma, observando as duas sem entender nada. Se aproximou de Ahri e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela tinha medo das duas guerreiras de Monte Targon escutar.

- Hey raposa, no que será que foram interrompidas? A patrulheira estava realmente intrigada.

- Ah... Eu posso ter uma vaga idéia. Ahri mantinha seu tom de voz naturalmente sexy.

- Francamente... Leblanc olhava Ahri seria. Se perguntava como Ahri conseguia ser tão naturalmente invasiva desse jeito. Deu de ombros, também se afastando da plataforma.

Caitlyn afagava o cabelo rosado de vi que aparentava aborrecimento por ter perdido a partida. Zyra retirava pequenas sobras da teia de Elise do seu corpo, ouvindo o riso baixo da rainha aranha perto de si.

_Até que foi uma partida proveitosa. _

* * *

Diana acompanhava Leona pelo corredor do instituto apreensivamente. A imagem dos lábios de Leona tão próximos aos seus ainda povoava sua mente, e isso a perturbava. Fazia ela se lembrar da adolescência e do quanto ela está quase totalmente diferente, pode-se arriscar dizer mais madura. Também a fazia olhar Leona e não notar nenhuma diferença em seu comportamento. Diana percebeu que Leona mantinha até hoje o jeito levemente esquentado que só ela conhecia, e também percebeu que o tempo só fez a Escolhida do Sol ficar ainda mais bonita e radiante.

Depois de alguns segundos fitando Leona, ela finalmente percebeu o quanto ela ainda estava apaixonada por sua amiga, e tal pensamento fez a Lunari parar de repente. Leona a fitou curiosa e também parou. Estavam a poucos passos da ala dos dormitórios. Diana se virou totalmente para Leona e pôs sua espada nas costas silenciosamente, se preparando para o que ia dizer.

- O que acha de olhar o céu comigo esta noite, como nos velhos tempos? Leona notou a cor rosada nas bochechas de Diana, mas preferiu não comentar. Apenas sorriu radiante e segurou as duas mãos de Diana.

- Eu adoraria. Onde posso te encontrar?

- Você vai saber quando olhar no céu... Usou seu tom naturalmente enigmático, esperando que a Solari ainda se lembre do antigo código de fuga. Leona nada respondeu, apenas sorriu e mordeu o lábio antes de puxar Diana de repente e a beijar no canto dos lábios.

- Tenha certeza que vou saber~

_E saiu correndo saguão adentro, deixando para trás uma Diana totalmente sem reação._

* * *

_**Oh my... coisa rara eu postar capítulos em tao pouco tempo :O BTW... Espero que tenham gostado do jeito que retratei o time. [Ahri safadinha, não pode ver carne nova no pedaço que já cai dentro V: ]**_

_**Ainda planejo escrever sobre os outros ships [já detalhados no meu profile] , mas o único que ta completo é o DianaxLeona e CaitxVi [but u know, é um saco revisar V:]**_

_**Só uma coisa, seus pervos... O orange vem aí olê olê olá!**_

_**Cya~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eu escrevi enquanto ouvia João e Maria (Chico Buarque), então ele tá mais do que recomendado para ouvir enquanto se lê esse cap.**_

_**Ps: Esse provavelmente vai ser o cap mais wtf da fic. :V**_

* * *

Era tarde da noite e a brisa fria trazia pequenas nuvens para acompanhar a lua solitária. Sua forma esférica iluminava todo o instituto, e sua face apontava para a entrada do jardim secundário, exatamente como Diana previu. Pelo horário não havia nenhum vestígio de pessoas próximas ali.

Diana estava ansiosa, ela esperava que Leona entendesse seu recado. Ela estava usando sua roupa de corte Rakkoran favorita, e trazia consigo uma grande toalha de picnic esperando poder observar a noite confortavelmente dessa vez. Estendeu a toalha na grama e deitou, pondo os braços atrás da cabeça para servir de almofada. Poucos minutos se passaram até Leona chegar com um cesto de frutas.

- Certos hábitos nunca mudam. A Lunari sorriu ao ver o que ela trazia nas mãos. – Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que você trouxe um cesto com vinho para observar a noite comigo.

- Então você deve lembrar que não fui eu quem passou mal por beber pela primeira vez.

- Mas eu lembro de você ficar bêbada demais a ponto de não saber nem como usar sua espada. Diana falava calmamente sem tirar o leve sorriso dos labios. Leona corava levemente ao lembrar certos... Acontecimentos naquele dia. Olhou para a toalha estendida na grama e sorriu, pondo o cesto ao lado da toalha.

- Bom, te fiz esperar muito?

- Só o suficiente. Porque não senta aqui?

- Por que eu ainda não tirei o elemento secreto do cesto. Leona se ajoelhou na ponta da toalha e abriu o cesto, tirando uma garrafa ornamentada e uma taça que logo foi entregue para Diana.

- Oh._ Definitivamente_ certos hábitos nunca mudam. Diana a olhava maliciosamente enquanto se erguia para ser servida. – E Por que só uma taça? Pretende deixar eu me divertir sozinha?

- Não posso manter velhos hábitos Rakkor? Leona deu seu primeiro gole direto da garrafa antes de encher a taça de Diana, que ergueu sua sobrancelha.

- Eu não mantive os meus. Por que você iria querer manter os seus? Diana hesitou um momento antes de dar seu gole. Crescida em meio aos Solari como ela foi, algumas tradições da sua tribo vizinha ainda lhe eram estranhas. Leona apenas a fitou curiosa.

- Não me diga que você está com nojo? Você não pareceu ter da primeira vez... Espera. Acho que entendi agora... Pra você aquilo foi um beijo indireto, não foi? A escolhida da lua fechou os olhos tentando esconder o rubor do rosto. Leona finalmente sentou ao lado da Lunari e sorriu o maior de seus sorrisos. – Admita, Diana.

- Não tenho culpa se eu conheço as regras básicas de etiqueta e você não.

-Ah, um dia você Admite. A Solari tomou mais um gole do vinho em frente à Diana. - Mas nada me impede de te dar um beijo direto agora... Guardou a garrafa no cesto e puxou a Lunari pela gola da camiseta e iniciou o beijo. Para sua surpresa, Diana a correspondeu sem afastá-la – o que normalmente acontecia quando ficavam muito próximas. Leona mordeu o próprio labio antes de atacar os de Diana e aprofundar o beijo. Sentiu mãos frias lhe percorrerem a nuca, fazendo sua pele arrepiar e escapar um leve gemido da boca. Adorava essa sensação que tinha com Diana. Cada toque dela fazia seu corpo arquear involuntariamente e sua apele brilhava pequenos e gentis raios de sol acolhedores o bastante para Diana, que parecia aceitar de bom grado.

_Apenas quebraram o beijo quando sentiram o ar em falta. _

- Você continua sensível como um girassol. Diana brincava com a ponta dos cabelos ruivos de Leona, que se afastou brevemente para pegar a garrafa do cesto e beber o vinho com vontade.

- Girassóis não são tão sensíveis assim... Viu?

- Hey, vai com calma. Não é nada divertido escutar papo de bêbado, sabia? Leona passou a língua pelos lábios devagar em provocação. Diana não deixou barato e capturou os lábios da Rakkor e os lambeu para pegar o gosto do vinho. Suas mãos frias gentilmente corriam os ombros descobertos, longe da atitude brutal que costuma ter durante suas batalhas. Diana não conseguia deixar de ser delicada nos toques e afiada na língua. Era essa atitude que sempre fazia a rakkor procurá-la.

* * *

Conforme o álcool surtia efeito no sangue, o contato íntimo das duas aumentava. Os corpos perdiam o balanço e a respiração antes calma se tornava mais e mais pesada. Elas estavam no limite e sabiam disso. O que elas não sabiam era se ultrapassar o limite era prudente ou não.

_Não que elas não quisessem, e não que não estivessem inseguras também._

- Leona... Diana segurava delicadamente o par de braços que pousava em seu ombro, quebrando o ultimo beijo.

- hnm...? Porquê parou...? A Solari ronronava, ainda recuperando os sentidos.

- Porque esta ficando exatamente como daquela vez.

- Mas eu não me importaria de repetir aquela vez... Sua voz saia arrastada.

- Eu me importaria. Principalmente porque você parece um disco arranhado quando fica empolgada.

- Mentira! Imediatamente se recompôs e fuzilou Diana com o olhar. A outra não pôde conter o sorriso.

- Verdade. Agora Vamos ver o que mais tem nesse cesto. Diana se inclinou para alcançar e puxar o cesto para mais perto de si, e ficou surpresa quando viu sua fruta favorita: Uvas Silvestres.

- Oh. Você realmente pensa em tudo...

- Gostou? Me dê o cacho que eu te dou na boca. Diana entregou o cacho e deitou sua cabeça no colo de Leona.

- Você até que saber ser atenciosa quando quer... Quem te conhece nunca imaginaria esse lado fofinho.

- Você é a única com quem eu faço esse tipo de coisa...

- Nem mesmo o padeiro? Vocês passavam muito tempo juntos também.

- O Pantheon? Credo, Não! Ele é só um irmão de combate pra mim. Hey... É impressão minha ou você tem ciúmes dele?

- Você sempre cria conclusões precipitadas, Leona. Mas... Todos esperavam que vocês dois casassem e tivessem filhos. Diana forçava uma expressão indiferente no rosto, mas seu tom de voz a entregava.

- Talvez eu casasse se eu já não amasse alguém que continua fugindo durante a noite para pegar sereno a toa.

Diana se irritou com declaração pobremente humorada. Ela sempre soube que Leona nunca a compreenderia, mesmo aparentando apóia-la.

- Como ousa falar de mim? Não é você que costuma caminhar de armadura como se ainda tivesse em treinamento? Mas graças a sua cabeça dura eu pude te ver passando pelo jardim.

- Se me viu, Porque não se aproximou?

- Se eu me aproximasse, você não estaria aqui me fazendo essa pergunta estúpida. Fora que... Você sabe, eu sempre me perco quando olho o céu da noite. Olhou brevemente a lua quase oculta pelas nuvens antes de voltar sua atenção para Leona em uma expressão aborrecida. -Além do mais, eu não queria desperdiçar meu único momento de paz, mesmo com essas suas botas barulhentas tirando minha concentração.

- Típico de uma morcega. Leona apenas a olhava indiferente enquanto comia suas uvas. Diana se virou de repente e pressionou seu corpo no de Leona, segurando forte seus braços. Seus olhos faiscavam ódio.

- Você não disse isso.

- É, eu disse. O que vai fazer?

Por mais infantil que pareça, Leona tinha tocado um ponto fraco de Diana. Sua raiva não era apenas por causa do apelido de péssimo gosto, ela o cansou de ouvir das outras crianças. Ouvir de Leona foi que doeu. A fez lembrar de como ela se sentia inferior e incompreendida, também fez lembrar do remorso que sentiu após entender que não importava o quanto ela se esforçasse, nunca iria poder estar no mesmo patamar que sua amada. Não que Leona realmente se importasse. E talvez esse fosse o problema. Ela nunca se importou com quem Diana era.

- Eu devia ter adivinhado. Você só fez crescer em corpo, Leona. Em mente você ainda é um cãozinho amestrado.

_O ultimo cometario fez leona estourar. _

- E você continua a mesma lunática que se esconde na mascara de culta e estudiosa.

_Agora o alcool mais do que falava por ela._

- Para que você foi procurar saber sobre os Lunari? Você foi marcada como gado e separada de nós feito uma leprosa e ainda foi quase sacrificada só porque queria respostas! Me diz, do que te serviu tudo isso?

_Diana estava ultrajada. _

- Serviu para me deixar mais perto de você! Era o que a gente sonhava lembra? Ou será que já esqueceu? Ela apertava o os pulsos de Leona o suficiente para machucar. Queria mais do que tudo fazer a Solari sentir sua dor.

- Acho que era só mais uma das mentiras como a que todos os Solari contam.

O arrependimento logo se fez presente em Leona quando seus olhos âmbar não encontraram nada além de raiva e ressentimento nos prateados de Diana. Leona estava praticamente em choque, e a mistura de euforia e o álcool no sangue não a deixou formar nenhuma palavra em sua defesa. A única ordem processada em sua mente era a de não deixar Diana se afastar. E foi o que fez quando levantou seus braços e seu corpo bruscamente e trocar posições.

- Nem mesmo se atreva. Diana Demandou com a mesma voz fria das gotas de chuva que começaram a cair do céu. Tão inutil ordem, Leona fez exatamente o oposto. A abraçou forte, sem dar chances de escape. Que ficassem doentes ao necessário, mas ela não se permitiria ficar longe de Diana de novo.

- Poderosa lua, me dê forças... Diana sussurrou baixo, sentindo o poder de sua protetora fluir em seu corpo e ajudá-la a se desvencilhar do abraço de Leona. - Você não tem o direito de me julgar e sabe disso. Se levantou rapidamente e seguiu para o instituto por seu caminho secreto jardim adentro.

_Mais uma vez Diana negava o calor do Sol._

Onde ela estava com a cabeça para deixar Leona brincar com seus sentimentos de novo? Ela sempre soube da bondade de sua amiga e também sabia que se expor a tamanha bondade podia ser sua própria ruína. Contudo...

Por mais ódio que sinta pelos Solari, tem algo em Leona que sempre faz Diana ceder. Atração física, magia talvez? Pelo que leu nos antigos escritos Lunari, o Sol de tão cansado de guardar o céu sozinho decidiu dividir seu poder com a Lua, que em agradecimento ilumina o céu noturno quando está em sua forma mais graciosa, e sem a lua fazendo companhia ao Sol não há equilíbrio na terra. Suas marcas no rosto ruborizavam violentamente ao lembrar como o equilíbrio entre sol e lha deve ser feito. Tinha de afastar esse pensamento da cabeça, mas era difícil... A umidade entre suas pernas só a fazia pensar como seria sexy torturar Leona com amarras.

_Mordeu o próprio lábio com forca ao imaginar a cena._

- Droga...

_Praguejou enquanto corria o mais rápido que pôde para seu quarto._

* * *

_**Como Ahri disse, elas tem muita tensão sexual para resolver, hohoho...**_

_**Real orange next cap o/**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hmm... Como de costume, ouçam Eu Te Amo, do saudoso Chico Buarque! **_

_**(Não, não estou fazendo merchan).**_

* * *

Leona permanecia no jardim. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer além de tomar o restante do vinho e deixar as gotas chuva deslizar por seu corpo. Ela queria Diana e isso era mais do que claro. Não era apenas o álcool falando por ela nem a atração natural do sol pela lua. Leona conhecia Diana desde seus primeiros treinos quando criança e mesmo depois de todos esses anos ela ainda via Diana do jeito que sempre viu, e não podia deixar um mal entendido estragar a relação que tinham.

_Com esse pensamento ela se levantou, pôs a garrafa e a toalha no cesto e caminhou determinada a encontrar Diana novamente._

Percorreu todo hall do instituto ás pressas. Não queria perder mais tempo, precisava de Diana urgentemente. A chuva do lado de fora aumentava e ela tinha certeza que iria ganhar uma gripe no dia seguinte. Para sua sorte, os dormitórios eram divididos por ordem alfabética. Enquanto corria ela se lembrou das tantas fugas sorrateiras que já presenciou sem querer por causa de sua mania de fazer pequenos lanches noturnos, em especial as fugas de uma certa raposa ioniana que sempre se perdia entre os quartos de uma mercenaria, uma noxiana e uma puma. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo.

Apenas parou quando finalmente chegou ao corredor que leva aos dormitórios. Olhou as placas indicando as letras e logo se dirigiu ao que leva ao quatro de Diana. Leona tateou a porta levemente, pensando no que dizer quando a visse. Respirou fundo e deu três batidas ritmadas, igual ao velho código que costumavam usar. A Lunari estava perto da janela quando ouviu as batidas. Ignorou as três primeiras tentativas de Leona, esperava que ela perdesse a paciência como sempre acontecia. Mas a insistência de Leona era maior dessa vez. Na quarta tentativa Diana ouviu a voz impaciente praguejar do outro lado da porta e não conseguiu conter seu sorriso triunfante.

_Ela também sabia muito bem como puxar os botões de Leona. _

- Estou aqui. Parou bem em frente da porta sem nenhum sinal de que iria abrir.

- Diana? Levantou surpresa. Porquê não me respondeu antes? Leona estava claramente irritada. - Porque não abre a porta?

- Porque você não está me dando motivo para abrir. Projetava um tom indiferente na voz.

- Isso não é justo. Se estou aqui é porque quero conversar.

- Conversar ou só repetir o que já sei? Sorriu ao ouvir um longo suspiro do lado de fora.

- Só conversar e tentar não te surrar até perder a consciência e te arrastar ate Monte Targon pelos cabelos.

_Diana apenas deu seu riso monossílabo. _

- Se eu não abrir essa porta você não vai poder fazer nada disso. Ela até que estava se divertindo com a situação.

Leona deu uma longa pausa. Sua voz saiu devagar e baixa quando pediu mais uma vez para Diana abrir a porta. Encostou o próprio corpo na porta como se encostasse na Lunari. Estava ela arfando...? Diana queria disfarçar a preocupação. Ela não sabia se leona ainda estava bebada ou se ja estava sobria. Tinha de averiguar.

- Eu só quero te ver...Ronronou, encostando as duas mãos e o rosto na porta.

- E o que você vai fazer se eu abrir?

- Te agarrar e te beijar até perder o ar... Leona se permitiu ser sincera para a surpresa de Diana. Ela esperava qualquer coisa, menos esse tipo de resposta. Deslizava os dedos pela maçaneta decidindo se abria a porta ou não.

- E se eu me negar? Seu tom era _maliciosamente_ macio, afinal o sentimento negativo que sentia se foi e tudo que restou foi... Desejo.

- Porque não abre a porta e ve no que dá?

Diana encostou sua cabeça na madeira maciça e respirou fundo antes de girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta de repente, fazendo Leona cair em seus braços. Segurou forte sua cintura e a empurrou para trás da porta agora fechada, levando a outra mão livre para a nuca da Rakkor. Beijou-a sem pudor e Leona correspondia o beijo sem pensar em mais nada. Diana deslizou a mão que estava na cintura para as coxas torneadas, passando as unhas na pele descoberta pelo vestido, fazendo a Solari gemer baixo. Desceu a outra mão para as costas ainda molhadas de suor e chuva enquanto concentrava seus lábios nos de Leona. Apenas afastou sua boca da outra quando precisou respirar.

- Uau. Foi tudo que Leona pode dizer enquanto procurava o ar e sorriu - Eu preciso te fazer raiva mais vezes.

Diana grunhiu, puxando a Rakkor pelas pregas do vestido e a jogando brutalmente na cama, cobrindo o corpo bronzeado rapidamente com o seu. A lunari roçava suas coxas pela parte de dentro das pernas de Leona, a fazendo gemer ao sentir o toque frio em sua pele quente. Diana desmarrava o vestido com pressa, queria marcá-la o mais rápido possível. Leona tinha uma expressão de prazer no rosto o que aumentou sua vontade de tomá-la.

Tão rápido foi despida quanto estremeceu ao sentir lábios gelados encostarem em seu colo. Leona tentava tocá-la varias vezes, mas Diana não deixava. Na última tentativa a Escolhida da Lua decidiu pegar o vestido rasgado e o terminou de rasgar em três partes. Pegou os braços de Leona com força e amarrou os pulsos na cabeceira da cama. Diana olhou nos olhos faiscantes da Rakkor e decidiu vendá-los. Queria fazer a Solari sentir como é ser tocada as cegas, como é ficar a mercê do inimigo sem poder reagir. Para sua surpresa, Leona aparentava deleite nas suas ações. Ela sorria sensualmente e deslizava suas coxas pela lateral de Diana e arqueava seu corpo propositalmente, querendo manter o máximo de contato dos corpos enquanto a outra a vendava.

- Que impaciente, Solari... Diana passeava suas unhas pela nuca de Leona, que mordeu os lábios instintivamente. Continuou seu caminho pelo busto arfante até parar no umbigo. Decidiu cobrir o corpo de Leona com o seu novamente. Sentiu o par de pernas enlaçar seus quadris, claramente indicando que ela não queria Diana saindo dali.

- Oh. Acha que pode ficar no controle? Diana tinha certo veneno na voz, do tipo que intensifica os sentidos. Deslizou seu corpo para frente alcançando a orelha de Leona, não contendo a vontade de morder o lóbulo com força.

- Você é minha agora, e eu vou abusar de você do jeito que eu bem desejar. A Solari sentiu o gemido se formar em sua garganta e o choque de prazer percorrer seu corpo quando sentiu os dedos de Diana tocar seu ponto de prazer. Diana ignorou a reação da mulher abaixo de si e continuou a torturá-la. Vendo o brilho de Leona se intensificar, levou sua boca para os seios alvos, lambendo e sugando o bico exposto. Leona arqueava seu corpo violentamente. Sentia urgência em tocar Diana com suas mãos e seus lábios suplicantes. E isso sem Diana tocar sua entrada, e se ela o fizesse Leona certamente enlouqueceria.

Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Diana deslizou seus dedos para a entrada úmida de Leona, mas não os moveu.

- E se eu te tornar eternamente minha?

- Não me faça implorar...

Os sentidos de Leona estavam aguçados. Cada toque de Diana gerava calor, cada palavra pronunciada fazia o desejo de Leona por Diana ficar difícil de controlar, apesar de controle ser a ultima coisa que a Solari deseja ter. Diana tinha esse poder sobre ela, o de fazer se sentir livre em seus anseios. E livre do jeito que se sentia, só conseguia pensar nesses dedos pálidos a tornando sua...

_Mas Diana insistia em querer torturá-la._

Seus dedos deslizaram da entrada para o clitoris devagar e possessivamente. Diana apertou o sexo com a mão inteira, causando um grito alto que rapidamente foi abafado pela boca de Diana. Sua lingua ordenava entrada nos lábios de Leona, que imediatamente obedeceu e capturou a língua da outra com a sua própria.

Uma batalha onde há ganho de ambos os lados se formou, mesmo com elas brigando pela liderança do beijo. Diana instintivamente levou seus dois dedos para a entrada de Leona, que arqueou o corpo ao senti-los se aprofundarem. Mordeu forte o próprio lábio, sentindo os movimentos ritmados de Diana. Finalmente a lunari a tornava sua, do jeito como secretamente sonhava em seus dias mais solitários como Solari.

Seu corpo seguia cada movimento de Diana. Queria travar uma batalha até no sexo, guiando os movimentos dos dedos de Diana com seus quadris. Mas a malicia da Lulari era maior, ela mantinha Leona sob total mercê quando movia os dedos rapidamente e parava quando sentia o gozo enxarcando seus dedos. Ela podia sentir seu próprio líquido escorrer pelas coxas quando ouvia os gemidos descompassados da Rakkor. Levou a mão que puxava os cabelos ruivos de Leona para dentro de sua calcinha, massageando seu próprio e pulsante bel prazer mal conseguindo conter os próprios gemidos.

Olhou para o rosto corado de Leona e levou a ponta encharcada do seu dedo médio e anelar para os labios carnudos. Leona não esperou a ordem e logo lambeu do prazer de Diana, que logo trocou seus dedos pelos próprios labios pálidos. A lunari decidiu ser benevolente uma unica vez, deixando Leona sentir a onda prazerosa causada pelos seus dedos. Diana não interrompeu o gozo suplicado. Em vez disso continuou até que a Solari chegasse ao limite, o que não demorou a acontecer. Diminuiu lentamente o ritmo dos dedos enquanto Leona recuperava o balanço da respiração. Retirou seus dedos do sexo da Solari e os levou para os lábios, estava curiosa em saber como seria o gosto da Escolhida do Sol.

_Decidiu que estava mais do que na hora de desamarrar Leona._

-Você tem um gosto muito...Agradável. Disse afagando suavemente o pescoço da Solari depois de desvendá-la.

-Essa foi a coisa mais doce que ouvi de você. Leona sorria radiante, seus olhos eram o mais puro âmbar. Deu um leve gemido dolorido ao mover os braços agora livres, mas logo enlaçou Diana pela cintura para um beijo carregado, e quando as bocas se separaram Leona empurrou Diana para o lado da cama e encaixou seu corpo no corpo pálido.

- Achou mesmo que eu não teria minha vez...? Ela pressionava seu corpo no da outra sem machucá-la. Diana a olhava com olhos desafiadores, mas não a impediu.  
Se _deleitava_ ao sentir o corpo fervente de Leona se mover lentamente em cima de si, a respiração quente dela seguir caminho do pescoço para o abdômen Lentamente.

- Sabe, não é justo eu estar nua na sua cama e você ainda estar vestida... Apesar de um top folgado e uma calcinha de algodão não se considerar vestimenta. Deslizou suas mãos pela linha da peça íntima de Diana e a afastou revelando os poucos e finos pelos prateados na pele porcelanada. Beijou-a o ventre carinhosamente. Queria mostrar para Diana como é sentir ser bem desejada, saber como e receber o calor acolhedor do Sol.

As mãos de Leona corriam pelas laterais de Diana devagar, afastando o tecido incomodo até seus seios, e depois voltou a beijar o ventre bem desenhado, subindo até o umbigo. Diana levou sua mão boca, mordendo com força o vão entre dedo indicador e o polegar numa tentativa de conter os espasmos que sentia. Era um esforço inútil, a língua da Solari percorria o tórax voluptuosamente e só parou num dos seios da lunari. Marcou-a sem pudor algum. Merecia o direito de se deliciar como bem quisesse. Levantou o top mais um pouco indicando Diana para tira-lo logo, que não protestou e se livrou da peça rapidamente.

Leona a olhou profundamente antes de descer sua boca para a virilha. Beijou cada pedaço da pele exposta, querendo fazer Diana implorar por toques mais ousados. Segurou cada lado das coxas delicadamente e aproximou seu rosto da entrada da Lunari. Respirou profundamente, se deleitando do cheiro do sexo ainda molhado de Diana antes de abocanhar com vontade a carne pulsante.

Diana gritou e segurou forte os lençóis ao sentir o toque quente e macio num ponto tão sensível. Cada deslizar da língua em seu clitóris fazia seu corpo derreter em prazer. Leona era atenciosa até no sexo, o que Diana não esperava. Ela esperava... Selvageria, afinal Rakkorans também são bem conhecidos pela forma feroz de fazerem sexo. Tamanha delicadeza nos atos de Leona era algo totalmente diferente.

_Não que Diana não estivesse gostando._

A Lunari afastava as mechas ruiva-acastanhadas do rosto de leona e a pressionava para descer a boca até seu bel prazer. A solari sorriu, tirando sua mãos direita da coxa de Diana e levando dois dedos para sua entrada.

- Vou te fazer gritar meu nome... Sua voz saiu rouca tamanho era seu desejo. Aprofundou seus dedos lentamente, movimentando-os habilmente dentro de Diana. Um gemido cortado entre o barulho da chuva foi ouvido quando Leona beijava os grandes lábios de Diana ao mesmo tempo em que movia seus dedos. Sua língua circulava a pequena carne pulsante do clitóris e o mordia levemente. Estava levando a Lunari a loucura, ela podia sentir o sexo apertar seus dados e ouvir a voz quase falha de Diana gritar seu nome quando o gozo veio. Leona logo tirou seus dedos e desceu sua boca para sugar do prazer de Diana. Quando saciada, afastou seu rosto para olhar nos olhos prateados da Escolhida da Lua, que devolveu o olhar sedutor puxando a para um beijo nada inocente. Sentiu seu próprio gosto nos lábios de Leona e a puxou pela nuca para aprofundar mais o beijo.

* * *

Deitaram lado a lado quando o beijo foi quebrado. Já estava amanhecendo e as duas amantes finalmente se entregaram ao cansaço do corpo. A chuva finalmente tinha parado, mas o clima ainda era úmido.

- Acho que agora podemos conversar. Leona se aconchegava nos braços de Diana, sentindo o perfume do corpo pálido invadir seu nariz.

- Talvez eu aceite uma trégua. A abraçou forte, brincando com as mechas espalhadas em seu busto.

- Então você estaria disposta a voltar para Monte Targon?

- Não.

- Nem se eu falasse com meu povo sobre os Lunari?

- Seu povo foi meu povo uma vez, então não.

- O tempo passa, as pessoas mudam...

- Pois para mim você continua a mesma pacificadora.

- Então ainda somos inimigas mortais e nossas s contas estão longe de se resolver. Se prepare, Diana! Leona usava um falso tom ameaçador. Diana deu seu riso monossílabo.

- Não vou discordar de resolver esse impasse em um luta no óleo.

- Sua pervertida! Aposto que lia contos eróticos às escondidas na biblioteca.

- Eu também tenho sangue Rakkor nas veias, certo? Mas nada que li se parece com o que acabamos de fazer.

- Oh, Acabamos?

- Você é mesmo uma legítima e insaciável Rakkoran. Mas quase esqueci de um fato em você...

- Hmm? Estava curiosa.

- Voce sabe s exatamente onde deixar sua marca... Diana inclinou a rosto, mostrando a enorme marca deixada em seu pescoço. Leona sorriu maliciosamente e fitou Diana sedutoramente, pondo suas mechas teimosas atrás da orelha.

- Eu preciso de um banho. O que acha de me acompanhar?

_Diana penas ofereceu sua mão para Leona puxá-la._

- E pensar que você ja ficava corada quando eu segurava sua mão..

- Não imaginei que você prestasse atenção em um detalhe tao bobo. Diana se deixava ser conduzida por Leona. - E eu não corava.

- Corava sim... Mas vou guardar seu segredo.

- Esse não vai ser o unico segredo que você vai precisar guardar...Minha doce manhã.

_E fechou a porta do box._

_**Fim~**_


End file.
